Applications (also referred to as messaging applications), which allow users to exchange messages via a network of computing devices, such as electronic mail (email) and social networks, have evolved from providing informational messages into action lists, and question and answer systems. For example, a messaging application may enable both senders and receivers to participate in a message thread. However, with the volume of messages, e.g., emails and updates, receivers may be forced to selectively process actions and questions. For instance, because of the sheer volume of messages a user has to handle, the user may only process messages from people in his network, ignoring those messages that are outside of his network. In doing so, the user may miss requests for his domain expertise, or not process them because the user sees one or more others on the distribution list of the message who may be capable of answering the message, and the user may assume that another recipient on the distribution message may handle the message. Alternatively, some senders may send a message to a large population, for instance, to increase the probability that someone will respond.